The Oder Part 2
The Oder - A Roblox Horror Movie Part 2 When Chad, Zee & Pan got chased by some Oders in the server, they hid behind a building to figure out a plan to escape. Chad thinks that Pan should go to the gas station getting the gasoline and wear a chicken outfit. Zee asked why should Pan wear that. Chad said, its as a disguise. Chad changed his mind, she should wear a black outfit. While Chad and Zee gets chased by the Oders, they both head to the helicopter, where Pan is. She should hand over the gasoline to Chad. He will spread the gasoline all over town, and then... Explode the entire server with fire explosion. Pan said, Zee & Pan would not want Chad to get sacrificed. They're in a team. Chad said okay to her. They were on a island, so they will be escaping by the helicopter. Pan said it's now the time to escape on the helicopter. Chad said now it's the time to go to the helicopter. Suddenly he gasped. "Uhhh... Guys?" Zee yelled out, "Run!" Chad, Zee & Pan screamed as the Oder went to chase them. The Robloxian Highschool While Pan, Zee & Chad were escaping on the other server, Annabeth at Robloxian Highschool talked on the radio, tuning on 91.3. She says that most of the players on Roblox thinks that the oder theory is not happening. But its actually happening right now and they don't even notice. She called to caller 1. "Caller 1, what do you think?" Caller 1 replied, "It happened in Bloxburg! I saw them over yonder! Big eyes smiling at me. It was 3 am. After that, my son disappeared!" Annabeth switched to caller 2. "Caller 2?" Caller 2 replied frustrated about two of them. "I even saw them on, Jailbreak." Annabeth became surprised. "Really?" Caller 2 told more about them. "Two of them. Your'e suppose to arrest people. Not go on a date!" Caller 2 switched off the radio. "Now, that's it for our broadcast. Now for a commercial break." When they escaped onto the helicopter to a new town, Pan was sorry that she didn't believe, Zee. She said that Chad sacrificed himself for them. Chad was yelling that moment. "Go guys! Leave me! Ahhhhhh!" Pan thinks that in this server its safe. Zee noticed that this server's map is huge. He's going to need a car. Pan thinks that's its better not to buy a car. The price is very high. Zee became excited. He bought a car instantly, drifting and drove fast around the map, into the Roblox Highschool carpark entrance. An old lady appeared. She waved at him. She said the underground parking area is no longer allowed. She whispered, her son... Pan & Zee entered the school. Pan became disgust that the school's smell stinks. Zee ignored it, he knows that it's a new school smell. They both head to the reception. The school staff was facing at the bookshelf. Pan said, "Hello?" She started to turn. She turned looking at Zee & Pan. She looked like an Oder. They gasped when they noticed her look on the face. Zee said to the staff to apply new students for the school. She typed silently on the keyboard. Pan said that was weird. She didn't say anything. Zee said at least they got their schedules. Zee & Pan looked at it. They both became sad that they don't get to have their classes together. Pan waved at Zee, then they went to their classrooms. First Odd Day Zee went into the chemistry. He noticed that his teacher wasn't here that day. All of the students turned towards his face. After the bell rang, Pan talked to Zee about the class. Pan's teacher was there, but the students were weird. Zee's class was the total opposite. They all just stared at him. Pan said probably because he's new. At the window was Annabeth. She left the window after looking at Pan & Zee. Pan & Zee went out of the school exit. They both said it was a very odd day. Pan wanted to go walking all the way home. Zee disagreed, so Pan followed him on his car to her house. Nightmares Pan once was walking at school. Everything was destroyed. All of the lockers and doors were damaged. She said to herself is that a student? She walked towards her sitting down. Suddenly an oder appeared behind her. Pan suddenly woke up in a nightmare. She noticed it was just a dream. It's 3 am. She was thirsty, so she walked to the refrigerator outside of her room. She found an oder in a very far distance, staring at her. She thinks now that this server is creepy. Suddenly an oder sneaked behind her. A few seconds later, Pan went to Zee's car when the oder disappeared. Strange Conversation Zee was glad that Pan called. He couldn't even sleep in the car. They both head inside the tea shop. Pan said she had a nightmare. She said that almost everyone in the server acts so strange. She thinks that they followed them here, and that they're evolving. Zee said, "No way!" Pan says it's gotta be true. Everyone was staring at you. Zee replied back, "Because I was new, like you said." Pan argued back, "What if it's because, they're interested of you?" Zee became disgust about that, "Ew, gross!" Pan said she needs to know the truth. Zee said there is a radio station that he heard in his car. A lady, he forgot her name. But she was talking about the oder outbreak. Pan agreed to come. She asked, "Willing to skip first period?" "Anything, to get me out of first period." Zee replied. The Radio Station Zee drove, Pan to the radio station. Pan found the radio station that she was on before. Zee knocked on the door. "Anybody there?" "Hello?" Pan thinks she's actually not inside. Zee said she has to be inside. They just heard her on the radio. Pan says, "Then she obviously does not want us here." Zee unlocked the door secretly, "Oooo... It's unlocked." Pan exclaimed, "That's braking and entering!" Zee said her to come in to know what's going on. Pan sighed and entered anyway. When Zee & Pan entered the radio station, Zee changed his mind, he's afraid of heights. Pan ignored him and climbed up the ladder. Pan & Zee climbed up to the top. They both heard, Annabeth still talking on the radio, so they sneaked walking further. Zee , accidentally said, there she is. Annabeth finished the conversation on the radio. She knows that Pan & Zee is behind her. She asked them, what do you want? Including their full usernames. Pan became surprised that she knows them. Annabeth talked to Zee & Pan about the "ODer "s. Suddenly, when Zee thought he could handle the truth about them, he accidentally touched the emergency broadcast system. Most players around the server become frustrated about the noise. Annabeth became angry about him. He said Zee to leave. He was sorry about the accident, he just wants to stop the oders from coming. Annabeth said it won't end. Oders become smarter everyday, better than any Robloxians. Pan asked what's the truth about them. Pan & Zee started to follow her to the old, industrial area. The Involved Oder Annabeth , Zee & Pan equipped their hand gliders, flying onto the pillar floor of the industrial area. When Zee saw the Oder, he said that she's an innocent person. Pan agreed. Annabeth said it's actually an, Oder. Any "ODer"s can change their hair, their eyes & their learning. Pan became suprised. She looks like an normal person. Annabeth told Zee to walk to the glass. He looked at her. The Oder said, "Wanna be my boy friend?" Zee actually agrees that she is an oder. Annabeth told them to be careful and don't turn into one of the, "ODer"s. Weird Friend Comes Back When Zee & Pan left the area, they both went to school thinking what, Annabeth meant before. "Turn into one? What does she meant by that?" They both think that the school is possibly full of oders. Suddenly, they both saw Chad at the window. Zee & Pan walked into him. Chad was just standing there looking at them, saying nothing. When the bell rang, they both said they need to go to class, talking to them later. A moment later, Chad said them to follow him. Zee said class is starting. He can't come. Chad forced them to come right now. Pan & Zee started to follow him underground. Zee said a teacher told them both not to come underground. Chad said back, Zee was his best friend. It won't be that bad. Chad lead them into the sewers. When the three of them went down into the sewers, Pan said its getting too weird. Zee said, its disgusting in here. Pan replied that she's heading back. Suddenly, Chad forced her, no. She is not allowed to head back. Chad told them that how he escaped. He swam on the wastewater, very disgusting. Zee & Pan became disgusted about him, swimming in the sewers. Chad pulled the leaver. The secret locker door opened. He swam back to the other side. Pan & Zee followed him to the secret entrance. An Oder started to go down the sewers from the ladder. Trapped! When Pan & Zee followed him inside the secret entrance, unfortunately, the secret locker door closed. They both gasped that they were trapped inside the secret entrance of the cave. They both said that Chad wouldn't do that. He's their friends. They said it's because he's already gone, when he saved them from the oders in the other server. Pan & Zee went through the cave to try and find a way to get through the cave to get out of the sewers. They both started to head to the big wastewater lake area. Zee asked Pan which was to go. She said to go to the right. Suddenly when she turned around, she found an, Oder chasing them. She yelled at Zee to run fast. They both ran to the big secret door. Zee pressed the button for the door. Pan gasped that there are a lot of, "ODer"s inside the area. Zee opened the door again. They both ran outside. Pan noticed that they are trapped. Zee waved at Pan to run out to a different path. Another oder is in the path. They have to swim on the big wastewater lake. Pan really hates swimming on the lake. Zee jumped onto the lake and swam to the other side of the lake. Zee & Pan became bad that there are some inside their mouth. They both ran to the sewer they were before. Oders Everywhere! Zee pressed the button to open the chained door in the sewers. They both ran out of the door. An oder is still chasing them. They both climbed up of the ladder outside to the underground parking area, ran up of the stairs to the ground level. A lot of oders from underground started to run and spread out of the school to try and find them two. Then they both hid inside the janitor room. An oder was about to spot them, she is at the door of the janitor room. Suddenly, a different oder sneaked behind them inside the room. Zee & Pan ran out of the room. Suddenly they noticed that they all stopped. Zee said this already happened before. Pan started to become scared. She said Zee not to tell what is happening. All of the oders transformed. Zee said to go to Annabeth, she might know what to do to stop the oders. They both ran inside the car. Pan said not to look behind. Lots of oders ran for Zee & Pan. Zee drove the car all the way to the radio station. Back To The Radio Station This time, the door of the building is locked. Zee shouted, "Annabeth!" A few seconds later, Annabeth came out of the door. Zee pointed to the oders coming towards them. Annabeth became shocked, "What the heck!" Annabeth, Zee & Pan ran inside the radio station. Pan locked the door. She questioned Zee, that is he afraid of heights or Oders. He replied that he's afraid of heights the most. Oders Surrounding! Suddenly, a few seconds later, all of the oders banged on the door. Annabeth became worried and scared. She said there is nothing they can do. Quitting the game right now. Zee exclaimed, "Are you crazy? Don't do it, Annabeth!" She said at least she would be with her brother. Because it's the end, her username is Annabeth56525. Zee said to her, "We get rid of her once, we can do it again." Annabeth became suprised. She questioned Zee how did he do it. Zee told her that he recited the community guidelines to her. But there is too many of them. Zee can't do it, it would take too long. Pan yelled at them, they broke in. Zee asked Annabeth what did he accidently touched last time. Annabeth said, "The Emergency Broadcast System!" Zee said that's perfect. Pan yelled out again that they're climbing. Zee shouts onto the, Emergency Broadcast System, "RULE 8 OF THE ROBLOX COMMUNITY RULES, ROBLOX TRIES TO FIND A SAFE PLACE TO MEET ONLINE FRIENDS AND PLAY, CHAT. HOWEVER, THIS IS NOT A PLACE TO TRY AND FIND ONLINE DATING PARTNERS!" "The Power of Roblox Compels You!" "The Power of Roblox Compels You!" "The Power of Roblox Compels You!" Oders Kicked Out Suddenly, a couple of oders got kicked out of Roblox. An Oder at the Robloxian Highschool gets kicked out. An Oder at the coffee shop gets kicked out. Two Oders at the science lab gets kicked out, including a Robloxian user. Pan became surprised that Zee has kicked all of the Oders in the server. Annabeth said that she would be telling her brother about this. Then Pan & Zee has left the radio station. Annabeth told the radio that since the Oder outbreak, some people still have their mental damages. If there is an oder we could take them down. Robloxians, if there is an oder in the wild and you don't know what to do, recite the community guidelines. Rule 8 of the community rules. Oders' Revenge At school, Zee shouted Pan's name after he got stuck inside the boy's toilets. Pan got kinapped and taken to the Club Manta. Pan exclaimed, "The Power of Roblox Compels you! Where are you taking me?!" She became angry about the two oders taking her somewhere. She started to gasp when she saw an Oder at the Club Manta that looks bigger than ever named as King... Videos of The Oder Part 2 Below this paragraph is two videos of The Oder Part 2 - A Roblox Horror Movie. Also another video which is the Deleted scenes and Bloopers! Go to the deleted scenes and bloopers page on this link: (Deleted Scenes and Bloopers) to watch how they created their movie. Category:Information Category:The Oder Roblox Movie